La Traición Para Encontrar Amor
by EDITH18
Summary: Ella no esperaba que, tras la traición de su mejor amigo, encontraría algo que nunca tuvo en su LARGA vida, el verdadero amor. Pero hay espíritus que no apoyan su relación y para continuar tendrán que preguntarse ¿Vale la pena un poco de peligro el amor? o ¿Deberían acabar con eso?. JackxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Rise Of The Guardians no me perteneces. Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento.**_

**Hey, esta es mi primera historia, perdón si no le gusta:c (No tengo imaginación:C), denle una oportunidad. Bueno basta de Bla Bla Bla a Leer, aquí esta el Prologo. BYE :***

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO.<p>

5 Años Después

La luna brillaba, blanca y completa, mientras su compañero el sol dirigía sus rayos de luz más potentes al otro lado de la tierra. Moon miraba a Sun hacer su trabajo como siempre pero ahora lo miraba con cautela y detenimiento al ver su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto por fin la Luna con voz delicada.

-¿Cómo están las cosas al otro lado del mundo?- Contesto el Sol con su voz gruesa.

-Bien, creo- Ella estaba posicionada en el continente de américa, pero mantenía la vista en Burgess viendo al joven escarcha hacer de las suyas de nuevo- Algunos espíritus están algo… inquietos.

-¿Invierno, he? Bueno no podrían ser mis espíritus, ellos saben que no deben causar problemas… Pero los tuyos- Sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- ¡Y más ese tal Jack Frost!, sigo sin entender porque lo has elegido.

-No es de tu incumbencia y deja de criticar mis decisiones- Respondió seria.

-okey, no lo hare pero ¡solo míralos!- Sun inclino su cabeza hacia la tierra- ¡Te dicen _Hombre De La Luna_! Y hasta donde sé, eres chica.

-Un mal entendido- Respondió a la defensiva. En realidad sus guardianes no sabían que ella era una mujer, pero porque ella nunca se comunicaba con ellos a menos que fueran cosas de extrema importancia.

Ella Tenía el cabello plateado lacio, y un copete que iba hacia el lado derecho, unos ojos grises muy brillantes, usaba un vestido totalmente blanco que le llagaba hasta las rodillas sin manga y casi nada de escote (más bien no era escote era como "_("pero_ en forma horizontal), y sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¿Por qué no me aceptas? ¿Qué tengo de malo?- Dijo Sun cambiando de tema abruptamente. Él, desde donde Luna lo veía, era alto con el cabello color dorado largo hasta la mitad de su cuello, tenía los ojos naranjas y usaba un traje que constaba de un pantalón amarillo pastel, igual que su saco, con una blanca y una corbata de color crema.

-¿De qué hablas?- Fingió de no saber de qué hablaba, aunque lo sabía muy bien.

-He intentado que te cases conmigo más de…- Y antes de terminar La Luna lo interrumpió

-…Más de un millón de vez solo en este siglo ¡Deja de pregúntalo es estresante!- Termino la frase sin su autorización- Y siempre que lo preguntes mi respuesta será ¡No!

A Sun se le oscureció el rostro con el sentimiento de enojo y rencor perfectamente visible en él. Por un momento Luna sintió una descarga de energía que solo pasaba cuando él estaba demasiado enojado y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

-No te enfades- Trato de decirle ella sin que se notara el temor e su voz- Yo, tú eres como un hermano para mí, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente… No puedo verte como más de eso.

-Ese es el problema. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo. No hasta que aceptes- dijo en tono apenas audible- Mi luz es suficientemente fuerte para mantener la luna brillando lo suficiente sin tu ayuda querida Luna.

-¿A qué te refieres Sun?

-Si no aceptas casarte conmigo no tengo más remedio que demostrarte quien manda aquí

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Respondió con las manos en las caderas y cara de mal humor ante su amenaza.

-Exiliarte al mundo de los humanos

-No puedes hacer eso- Empezó a retroceder sin un lugar a donde escapar más que adentro de la luna

-Sí pedo, aunque no debería- En el rostro de Sun se formó una sonrisa aterradora- Pero es para el bien de los dos

-De ti- Le corrigió ella

-Vamos, tú jurabas querer ir a ver a tus guardianes… Si cambias de opinión sobre mi propuesta de matrimonio, te traeré de regreso al terminar la primavera, quizás antes o quizás después. Eso depende de ti. Adiós Luna Nighted.

Entonces ella sintió que un hueco se abría bajos sus pies dejándola caer cada vez más rápido a un mundo donde había más agua que tierra y donde hace milenios no había estado, no recordaba nada de como era antes y desde entonces le había parecido desconocido a pesar de que lo había visto desde los cielos.

Tenía miedo, no podía negar que ese mundo desconocido y lleno de problemas le causaba terror. Tenía enojo, seguía sin poder creer que Sun la había arrojado sin nada más que sus propios poderes y habilidades para sobrevivir durante meses o quizás para siempre (no le diría que Sí a Sun, ni ahora ni después). Y tenía tristeza, su mejor amigo Sun la traiciono solo porque ella lo veía como un amigo y no como más.

Caía cada vez más y más rápido, viendo las copas de los árboles y en medio de estos un lago congelado. Todo más y más cerca con cada segundo que pasara.

El impacto le dolería, pero era inmortal. Eso no la mataría y dañaría tanto como la traición.


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio

CAPÍTULO 1

_**EN BURGESS**_

Sentía como el agua helada le calaba en todos los hueso y entraba rápidamente a sus pulmones. Trato de nadar hasta la superficie pero debido al frío en que tenía, y al susto de la caída, ni sus pies ni brazos respondieron. Se tranquilizó para poder tornar sus ojos a un color azul y ordenar al agua que la llevara fuera.

No tenía tantos poderes como Sun, ya que según los espíritus que eligiera y los poderes que tuvieran ellos eran la cantidad que ella lograría poseer. Hasta ahora los poderes más poderosos que tenía era la fuerza como sus cinco guardianes y los mismos poderes de Jack. Aun no los dominaba al 100% así que en cuanto salió del agua segundos después sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo grises.

Temblaba demasiado debido al frío y no sabía a donde ir, si tenía suerte encontraría a alguien que la ayudara. Podría encontrar a uno de sus guardianes, ya que nunca había visto los de Sun no podría decir que esperaba que la identificaran. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Sun les dijo que ni siquiera intentaran ayudarla.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo esperando que no se estuviera adentrando más al bosque. Empezó a caer nieve y se rió un poco, pero no era de gracia sino de ¿Cansancio? ¿Tristeza? No lo sabía muy bien. Vio en el cielo al sol empezando a salir tras las montañas y pudo distinguir que efectivamente había llegado a una ciudad. Estaba desierta y siguió caminando hasta que unas risas las sacaron de su mente.

Eran unos niños, uno muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana con una niña de cabello claro y ojos verdes, se les acerco a paso lento mientras que ellos platicaban tan tranquilamente en el montón de nieve en frente de la que, ella creía, era su casa.

-Jamie, Mira el gran trabajo que ha hecho Jack- Dijo la niña al joven.

-Lo sé, se ha lucido- Respondió el castaño

-¿Crees que vendrá a jugar?

-Mmm… No lo sé, debe de tener mucho trabajo y quizás hoy no venga

La pequeña no tardo en enterarse de su presencia y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Ella sabía que los niños que creían en al menos uno de sus guardianes podían verla a ella. Luna ya imaginaba como la veían, su cabello se había secado pero se veía maltratado y alborotado, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sentía sus labios morados, su vestido blanco aún estaba mojado y se le pegaba a la piel, y por ultimo no tenía un calzado.

Jamie se acercó a ella corriendo, apenas la tomo del brazo y a la chica se le doblaron las rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó la niña.

-Sofí, ayúdame a llevarla a casa- Jamie empezó a caminar con Luna abrazada a él.

-¿Mamá no se enojara?, digo no sabemos ni como se llama

No espero la respuesta de su hermano y lo ayudo sujetándole un brazo a la chica para pasarlo sobre sus hombros.

_**HORAS ANTES EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO**_

Jack Frost volaba con la ayuda del viento entre las nubes de Italia. Los pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer danzando entre las ráfagas de aire. Cuando hubo terminado de cubrir el lugar con un manto blanco paro sobre el tejado de alguna casa, coloco su cayado sobre su hombro derecho, después volteo hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado para ver la Luna que, según Norte, sería luna llena. Un gran espectáculo que a Jack le encantaba admirar a solas. Cuando por fin identifico a la luna no era enorme, brillante y completa, sino que era una luna menguante fantasmal con muy poco brillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurro más para sí mismo que para la luna. Como de costumbre la luna no le respondió ni con el más mínimo susurro, solo que Jack no sabía que la Luna no se encontraba hay en ese cielo azul marino con estrellas causadas por los pocos rayos enviados por el sol para mantenerla iluminada lo suficiente sin que desapareciera.- ¿Ni eso me vas a responder? Me preocupo por mi creador y me lo paga con su silencio… En realidad, eso es constante en ti Hombre de la luna.

Con ese último comentario se fue de ese lugar para terminar aún más rápido su trabajo. Hablaría con Norte sobre el raro estado de la luna y si le quedaba el tiempo suficiente visitaría a Jamie en Burgess.

Llegó demasiado rápido al polo y se encontró con un hombre más alto que él, lo saludo y le respondió con un asentó ruso.

-Hola Jack. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar muchacho?

Tras el paso de los años Norte había hecho el papel del padre de Jack muy bien, a todos los guardianes ya los consideraba su familia pero era Norte el que lo apoyaba en todo y aparte le brindo un lugar donde vivir cuando quisiera.

-En realidad estoy preocupado por Manny- Entonces le platico el estado en el que había visto a la luna- ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

-No lo creo Jack. Hombre de la luna es muy poderos, si estás pensando que algo o alguien le hizo algo malo déjame decirte que no te preocupes

-Sí, pero que tal si alguien…-

-…Nadie tiene acceso al hombre de la luna- le interrumpió norte- Solo Sun, y él no le haría nada malo

-Bien- cedió por fin Jack- Iré a ver a Jamie. Vuelvo después.

_**DE REGRESO EN BURGESS**_

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto el castaño a Luna.

Los dos niños la habían obligado a tomar un baño con agua echando humo por lo caliente que estaba, después la pequeña Sofí le había secado el vestido entregándole con el unas zapatillas de suelo y finalmente había cepillado su cabello plateado para finalmente hacerle una trenza cruzada.

-Sí, gracias- les respondió con sincera gratitud por su bondad y su silencio. Ambos habían evitado preguntarle cosas de ella o de cómo había terminado (pensaron ellos, acertando a la respuesta) cayendo en un lago congelado en plena madrugada.

-Lindo cabello- argumento Sofí- Te lo has pintado o es natural

-Es natural-dijo Luna y al ver la cara de asombro de Jamie se rió un poco diciendo- Te lo juró, no he usado ningún tinte.

Jamie asintió para después mirar hacía su ventana donde estaba nevando.

-Sofí- le dijo a su hermana- ¡Esta nevando!

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa mientras ella los seguía muy por detrás hasta que entendió lo que pasaba. _"Está nevando -_pensó- _¡Está nevando¡ y donde nieva debe de estar…¡_

-Jack Frost- Escucho la voz emocionada de Jamie afuera- ¡Que suerte que decidieras venir al fin!

Entonces Luna estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Si le decía a Jack lo ocurrido la llevaría con los guardianes y la ayudarían a volver a su hogar o la protegerían de los que sea que sun tiene planeado hacerle para que acepte ser su esposa.


	3. Chapter 3 Presentaciones

CAPÍTULO 2

Luna salió corriendo de la habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el albino de ojos azules que la miraba con algo de asombro y en ese instante se quedó petrificada por su profunda mirada.

-Oh, perdón- dijo Jamie- Luna, él es Jack. Jack, ella es Luna

-Hola- dijo Jack sin romper la conexión que tenía con ella- Me llamo Jackson ovberland- sacudió la cabeza- Digo Jackson Frost, eh Jack overland- bien hablaba con un tono nervioso que los hizo reír

-Jack Frost- le corrigió la chica al fin- Se quién eres. Yo soy Luna Nighted.

-Lindo nombre

Habían caído en un silencio un tanto incomodo después de las presentaciones así que a Jamie se le ocurrió una idea para salir de esa situación.

-Bien ahora que han acabado las presentaciones- dijo el castaño- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a una guerra con bolas de nieve?

-Emm Jamie, ¿Me podrías prestar a tu amigo Jack por el resto del día?- Pregunto Luna

-No- dijo con tristeza Sofí- Acaba de llegar

-Y yo no soy algo que se pueda prestar- se opuso Jack con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y su cayado sobre sus hombros

-Me asegurare de que él esté aquí mañana- se dirigió a los niños y después a Jack- Necesito tu ayuda, Jack, es importante.

-¿Se conocían?- Pregunto Jamie- ¿Lo estabas buscando a él?

-No creo que é me conozca y tampoco- contesto ella- Pero necesito su ayuda y la de los guardianes

-Está bien llévatelo, pero asegúrate que esté aquí mañana

-¡HEY!- Dijo Jack- Nadie me ha preguntado si yo quiero ir o no

-Anda Jack. Por favor te necesito- Luna se puso en frente de él muy, muy cerca y puso una carita triste. En realidad Jack tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle como ¿Por qué su cabello era plateado? ¿Cómo es que los podía ver si ella aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años y a esa edad nadie creía en él? Y la más rara de todas, estaba nevando un una sensación termina de -3° y ella no tenía nada puesto más que un vestido blanco y zapatillas ¿Cómo es que no se moría de frío?, eso en lo que a él concierne era raro.

-Okey, te acompaño. Pero tengo preguntas, muchas preguntas que…-

-Que yo contestare- termino Luna la oración de Jack

Irse con el consentimiento de todos fue fácil. Luna y Jack volaban por los aires que parecían ser los de Canadá (Luna rodeaba el cuello de Jack desde su espalda para no caerse), no habían hablado desde que dejaron Burgess y ella lo agradecía, ya que sería más fácil explicarlo una vez y la misma versión a todos para que le creyeran ya que lo que les iba a decir era algo increíble.

-Y Luna ¿cierto?- pregunto Jack de la nada sin voltear a verla- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Sí, demasiadas veces. Pero no sabías quien era

-Estoy seguro que si te hubiera visto te recordaría- Seguía sin voltear a verla sobre su hombro

-La cuestión es que no me has visto como ahora me vez

-Lo que digas

_**EN EL POLO NORTE**_

Habían bajado a tierra firme unos metros antes de la entrada al gran taller de Norte y ahora caminaban por la nieve con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no tienes frío?

-No soy humana Jack, eso creo que ya lo sabias

-Lo presentía, pero si no eres humana qué…- Entonces Jack la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que los ojos de Luna ya no eran grises sino azules- ¿No tenías los ojos grises?

-Síp, pero para no tener un frío mortal los cambio a azules

-Entonces ¿si sientes frío?- Ahora sí, Jack estaba 100% confundido

-Cuando es un frío pequeño, como el de Burgess, lo noto pero no es como para morir de frío. En cambio temperaturas altas, como la de ahora, si las siento y decido tener la habilidad que tú tienes de controlar el invierno y el frío para no sentirlo… Pero aún no lo sé manejar del todo, y después de unos instantes desaparece.

-Wow- dijo Jack sorprendido y aún más confundido- Eso sí que es raro

-Demasiado, ahora vamos a dentro por que como te lo dije no controlo los poderes y pasaran dejándome vulnerable ante el frío glacial.

-Bien, vámonos. Pero ¿Me darás más explicaciones allá?- Le preguntó Jack a Luna haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el taller.

-Sí, sí. Solo vallamos adentro que estoy empezando a sentir el frío.

Evidentemente Jack volteo a verla nuevamente a los ojos y estos cambiaban de un azul a gris y de gris a azul mientras este último color se iba oscureciendo poco a poco con su mismo brillo original.

-Tienes razón

Por fin llegaron al interior del gran taller y Luna pudo contemplar por primera vez con ojos propios el interior y la gran sala del mundo. No se veía señal de algún otro guardián más que Jack, algunos yetis y duendes paraban y se les quedaban viendo como extraños (principalmente a ella) un yeti incluso quiso sacarla del taller pero Jack se lo impidió.

-Espera aquí- le dijo Jack enfrente del gran globo terráqueo- Iré a buscar a Norte

Entonces ella estaba sola viendo las luces del mundo, eran demasiadas desde que pitch había desaparecido, en realidad los guardianes habían hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a los niños felices y sin miedos. Después levantó la vista y vio la ventanilla por la cual ella les había dicho que hicieran de Jack un guardián. Dejó escapar un suspiro, no quería estar en la tierra mucho tiempo, no conocía nada y quería volver a su hogar a la luna, pero recordaba que Sun era más fuerte que ella y estar en la luna la haría más vulnerable a él que estar en un mundo con millones de personas aparte de ella.

-Hola

Luna volteo a su espalda y pudo ver al dueño de esa voz, un enorme conejo de aproximadamente 1.70 cm. Bunnymund, era obvio que ese conejo era él.

-Hola- le respondió

-¿Te conozco?- Pregunto el gran conejo mientras recargaba la espalda en un muro cerca de ella.

-No lo sé, creo que sí.

-¿Tu nombre es?

-Hay que mandón- El tono de conejo era de exigencia y ella no le respondería hasta que lo pidiera con cortesía- ¿Siempre eres así?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondía con un tono cada vez más fría y dura- Solo lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No tengo porque decírtelo, canguro mandón y exigente- Luna estaba enojada, nadie le hablaba a ella de esa forma y lo de canguro y demás se lo merecía.

Ambos acercaron la cara demasiado como para sentir la respiración del otro mientras sus caras eran adornadas con sus ceños fruncidos de enojo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó conejo con una tranquilidad mortalmente aterradora sin separar su rostro del de ella.

-Te he llamado canguro, ¿acaso no has escuchado orejón?

-Mira niña, no sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí. Pero si sabes lo que te conviene, no me provoques o es el último error que cometerás en tu vida.

-Soy inmortal, CAN-GU-RI-TO- Contraataco Luna remarcando cada letra del apodo.

-Eso es todo te has ganado una cita con los problemas.

-Adelante, ataca Aster- Termino ella.


	4. Chapter 4 Explicación

CAPITULO 3

-Adelante, ataca Aster- La escucho decir Jack, quien iba llegando a la sala con Norte que por suerte estaba con Tooth.

Jack vio como el conejo sacaba sus boomerangs y en ese instante el intervino, aunque él debía de admitir que no solo por eso pues si no hubieran tenido cara de querer matarse la escena se podría confundir con un intento de beso.

-Wow, wow, wow- dijo rápidamente el alvino poniéndose entre ambos espíritus- Can…- Entonces él mismo se corrigio para no dar otra escenita- Conejo, más respeto. Es una invitada ¡Se más cortes!

-¡JA! ¡¿CORTES?!- dijo de manera de burla con sarcasmo- Debe de ser amiga tuya por su forma de ser, igual de malcriada y buscapleitos.

-Yo sería cortes contigo- Contraataco Luna con palabras al conejo sin importar que Jack estuviera entre ambos- ¡SI TU FUERAS MENOS AMARGADO Y FRÍO AL PEDIR LAS COSAS!

-Auch, eso dolió- intervino Jack con un intento de humor pero al ver las caras de ambos tomo a la chica por los hombros y la alejo del molesto canguro.

-¿Hey qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó el hada mirando al conejo y a la chica.

-Nada, una pequeña pelea, nada serio- Contesto el albino por ambos- En realidad lo que importa es que Luna- La señalo un una leve inclinación de cabeza- Tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos pero... falta meme.

-Oh tranquilo, él ya sabe lo que les tengo que decir, y aparte debe de tener mucho trabajo como para interrumpirlo- Dijo Luna

-Entonces- Dijo Norte con asentó ruso dirigiéndose a ella- ¿Qué nos quieres decir?

-Primero nada de interrupciones ni preguntas hasta que termine de hablar y explicar por qué estoy aquí- Los miro a todos y su silencio lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa. Después comenzó con su historia:

Mi nombre es Luna nighted, mejor conocida por ustedes como Hombre De La Luna, Many, Moon o Luna pero haciendo referencia a un hombre. ¿Qué hago aquí en la tierra? Mi compañero Sun me ha desterrado a este lugar, que es totalmente desconocido para mí, porque no quise acceder a- Luna pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, no les diría los planes de Sun para ella porque era complicado explicar así que dijo- A algo que él quería que hiciera, algo personal, no puedo volver a mi hogar si él no me lo permite, pero para eso tengo que ceder a su petición y no pienso hacerlo. ¿Qué hago aquí en el taller de Norte? Necesito donde quedarme, como he dicho, este mundo para mi es desconocido casi al 80%, pues en mi vida pasada como humana no había hadas para recuperas los dientes de los niños y con ellos las memorias. ¿Los conozco a todos ustedes? Sí, yo los vigilo desde la Luna solo lo suficiente para saber si están bien o si no hay algún peligro asechando. ¿Por qué nunca respondo a las preguntas que me hacen directamente? Porque yo, al contrario de Sun, no tengo el suficiente poder como para comunicarme con ustedes personalmente, con mi voz, o por medio de pensamientos.

¿Qué más?- pensó ella en voz alta sobre otra explicación que le pudiera dar- ¡AH, YA! Se me olvidaba, la luna- dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos a la luna menguante y fantasmal que se lograba ver por la ventanilla- El poco brillo que tiene es creado por el sol, es por eso que las estrellas están muy brillantes. Las estrellas necesitan poca luz para brillar, pero la luna necesita mucha más luz, Sun envía los rayos que puede a la luna pero solo le puede dar ese toque apenas visibles, en cambio los rayos que toman las estrellas son suficientes para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Por eso necesito volver- continuo en un tono melancólico- La luna fue creada para iluminar donde la oscuridad asecha en la noche sin él solo. Y sin mí, esa es una de las tareas que no puede cumplir.

Los cuatro guardianes presentes, junto con algunos yetis y duendes, tenían la boca abierta como una O, la escena la podría haber hecho reír si fueran otras circunstancias.

-Y ¿qué me dices- dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio- sobre que tus ojos cambien de color y puedas controlar el invierno como yo?

-Alto, ¿Puedes hacer eso también?- dijo Tooth un poco sorprendida todavía.

-Oh claro eso- entonces Luna respiro para tomar aire y volvió a explicar- Sun y yo tenemos la "_habilidad_", por así decirlo, de poder poseer o controlar los poderes de nuestros guardianes, solo de ellos y no de los espíritus que hemos rescatado de la muerte pero que por cualquier razón no han sido elegidos para ser guardianes…-

-Y ¿eso quiere decir que posees nuestros poderes y habilidades con los que renacimos?- Preguntó Norte interrumpiéndola.

-A eso voy. Yo, a diferencia de Sun, no controlo muy bien todas la habilidades (sin mencionar que tiene más guardianes en su poder que yo) por el simple hecho de que nunca he tenido la curiosidad de practicarlo. No sé si poseo la habilidad de dar esperanza, mostrar recuerdos o crear cosas fantásticas. Lo único que he intentado son los poderes del invierno que controlo en un 70% (lo suficiente para entretenerme dentro me mi luna) y los poderes de los polvos de Sandman no los controlo ni a la mitad pues solo los uso para iluminar la luna y no para dormir y crear lindos sueños. Por último, una nota, si los niños creen en ustedes, podrán verme aunque no sepan quién soy.

-Y, ¿Esperas que te creamos?- Dijo Bunnymund en tono cortante

-Volvemos a los mismo ¿Eh?- respondió Luna

-Conejo basta ya- lo regaño Tooth- No es el tiempo ni el momento para pelear

-Exacto- dijo Norte y cambio de tema confirmando lo que le había dicho la recién llegada- Entonces necesitas donde vivir mientras estás en la tierra

-Por favor- respondió ella- No sé qué tan empeñado Sun este en hacer que acepte lo que quiere. Presiento que aparte de decirle a sus espíritus que no me ayudaran en nada, les dijo que me hicieran mi estadía aquí lo más horrenda posible, para que en un intento de desesperación aceptara lo que él planea y yo volviera a mi hogar.

-Está bien- Dijo Santa con una sonrisa- Un nuevo miembro se une a la familia, Jack te mostrara una habitación donde puedes quedarte.

-Oh, gracias, en verdad gracias- Dijo en tono en verdad agradecido y le dio un gran abrazo.

-De nada pequeña. ¿Luna cierto?

-Sí

-Tu estadía tendrá un precio. Se acerca navidad y necesitare ayuda. ¿Crees que podrás ayudar como Jack lo ha hecho estos cinco años?-Le pregunto a Luna

Luna volteo a ver a Jack quien había levantado el mentón en aire orgulloso por el trabajo bien hecho que hacia cada año en navidad según menciono Norte. Ella se rio un poco de su actitud y respondió alegremente:

-Trato hecho.

-Bueno entonces supongo que ya nos conoces pero de todas formas te los presentare- Dijo el hombre de camisa roja remangada hasta los codos, un pantalón café, unas botas negras y tatuajes en los brazos- Yo soy Norte conocido por los niños como Santa Claus, ella es Toothania mejor conocida por los niños como el hada de los dientes…-

-Dime Tooth o solo hada si lo prefieres- intervino la mencionada

-Continuó- dijo de nuevo santa- él es Bunnymund mejor conocido como el conejo de pascua…- Dicho conejo volteo a ver a Luna quien le devolvió la mirada, alzó su bumerang en un gesto que parecía decir "_Cuando quieras problemas, búscame_" y la atención de ambos volvió a Norte- Él Jack Frost y tiene muchos nombres para los niños (no pienso decirlos todos), por ultimo Sandman que no está pero…- En ese instante meme entro en una nube de sus polvos dorados-… Oh, allí esta meme o sandman.

Sandman bajo de su nube y puso un sigo de exclamación (!), Luna le dio su mano en forma de saludo y este creo un sobrero sobre su cabeza y se lo quito inclinándose un poco como forma de saludo.

-No me imaginabas así ¿cierto?- Preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-Lindas presentaciones pero tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Norte mientras ya caminaba de regreso a su "_habitación de creación_" y dijo sobre su hombro- Jack enséñale a Luna su habitación. Meme, amigo, acompáñame.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la chica mientras daban vuelta en una de las múltiples puertas a la izquierda ya que a la derecha había un precipicio.

-Yo también tengo mucho trabajo querida- dijo Tooth volando un poco- Ya sabes, los dientes, los niños, etcétera. Nos vemos luego- Y se fue por la gran puerta principal.

-Yo simplemente no me quiero quedar con ustedes dos- El gran conejo dio unas pataditas en el suelo y se deslizo por el agujero que creo que en el piso.

Solo quedaban dos, Luna y Jack.

-Soy Jack Frost, gusto en conocerte- Dijo en tono divertido que hizo reír a Luna.

-Mucho gusto joven Frost. Yo soy Luna Nighted.

Entonces amos estaban riendo a carcajadas por su broma algo ilógica.

-Le muestro su habitación madame- Dijo Jack poniendo su mano cerrada en frente de su estómago mientras su brazo estaba doblado con el codo hacia afuera (Algo así jajajaja okey no-.-) y una voz que era de un refinado duque.

-Claro, señor- Luna entrelazo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de él y caminaron un poco así para después soltarse y echarse a reír mientras caminaban escaleras arriba guiados por Jack.


End file.
